Altiri: The Journey Begins
by Genius Nerd
Summary: One thousand years before the story, a legend lived and trained in the training grounds on Korriban. He trained to become the next in line for Emperor. His name was Altiri. (Don't think "Oh, this guy stole Nerdy Genius' book." I just forgot my password.)
1. Deception

_Chapter 1_

_Deception_

The young Telir, although he looked calm in his actions, panicked in his mind as he ran quietly into the Tython temple. Telir was a Sith. He had dark red hair and red skin with deep, shining gold yellow eyes. He also wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over his hair. He had a double-sided lightsaber in his belt that bore an orange saber crystal. He had always been praised for his "gift". Telir had a very large connection to The Force, he was known to have levelled a whole army of Jedi Knights on Corellia.

This was his final mission, assassinate Satele Shan. She was the biggest threat to the Sith Empire, she had to be disposed of. Telir calmly walked up the curved ramp leading to the great landing. In front of him stood the staggeringly tall Jedi Council Chamber doors. He shoved the great doors open with much force. The Jedi Council room was a large oval room with an oval table in the center. Chairs were neatly lined around the table, but there was no sign of anyone being in the room recently except for one person.

Inside the doorway a young Knight stood. He wore a black hood pulled way down over his head. The young Knight forced two lightsabers out of his belt and activated them. The two bright green light sabers dug into the ground.

"You're too late sith," the Jedi said.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice that there was nobody here!"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Katir, your killer."

"Well I am Telir, but I must correct you. I am your killer. Your body will be displayed as a flag of victory."

"Why do you feel so confident going against one of the strongest Jedi in the Order, weakling."

At this Telir threw himself at Katir, quickly drawing his double-sided blade. Katir ran at Telir and slid under his legs, got up on his knees, and stood up. Telir swung his light-saber turning his whole body and slicing into one of the many columns lining the hall. The column collapsed and a wide hole opened in the wall.

The scene outside was horrifying. A flood of red lightsabers clashed with green and blue lightsabers for an array of extreme flashes of multi-colored lights. Bounty hunters hovered above the ground spraying flames over the whole battlefield. Troopers stood behind the lines of flashes spreading lasers, many finding their targets square in the chest of Imperial Agents. The sky was filled with ships of all kinds shooting each other down and bombing groups of fighters.

Katir jumped out of the temple and hurried to the top of a mount, where he leaped his lightsabers above his head. He landed right onto Telir's blade. Katir's sabers fell to the ground with a loud thump. The battle seemed to stop for a couple of seconds while Katir's limp body slipped off Telir's saber and fell to the ground.

Then Telir ran straight into the midst of the Jedi and Clone Troopers and started to swing his saber madly. Deflecting bullets back at Troopers as fast as they came and tearing through the countless Jedi. He jumped ten feet into the air and pounded back on the ground sending tons of people flying in all directions. Telir threw his lightsaber so that it went in a wide circle, cutting down Jedi as he punched, kicked and threw enemies on all sides.

Then a Jedi master, jumped at Telir. Instantly Telir recognized the new opponent as Master Satele Shan. Telir panicked, this was his assassination target. The legendary Master Satele Shan. She was the one who defeated Lord Zash over the harsh ice planet, Hoth.

Satele slashed Telir's face open leaving a deep gash through his eye. Telir was enraged. He repeatedly swung his lightsaber making a web of light. Then, he remembered that he had one arm free. He formed a dark energy ball and shot it through his "web" and it blasted Satele back. She jumped back up and leaped to the top of the Jedi Temple, with Telir close behind.

Telir landed at the top of the temple silently. There was nobody at the top. Telir tried to use The Force to sense where Satele was, but something was not letting him sense anything. Telir squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fingers to his temples, but still could not sense.

Finally, Telir thought of something. He used a Force Blast and sensed the wave hit something. He walked to the far end of the temple and looked over the edge, but still found nothing.

"Hello, assassin."

"Show yourself, coward," Telir shouted.

"I have."

Telir quickly ducked as a lightsaber zoomed over his head. He turned, and shoved his hands into Master Shan using a Force push to shove her back. He ran at Satele and swung his lightsaber down at her. Satele reacted and kicked him off of the side of the building.

Telir got up on his knees, and quickly turned onto his back, blocking a death blow from Satele's lightsaber. He used the Force to slide underneath her. When he got up she was gone. Jedi surrounded him on all sides. One of them spoke.

"Surrender."

"Never."

Telir shoved all of the Jedi into the air. He turned to the leader and swung his lightsaber repeatedly, each time being blocked by an expertly placed lightsaber. Telir kicked the Jedi onto the ground and went in for the final blow.

He was blocked by another lightsaber. Satele pushed Telir back away from the Jedi, and the Jedi retreated, leaving the work to Satele.

Master Shan jumped onto Telir digging her lightsaber into his leg. Telir screamed with pain and repeatedly sliced at Satele's arm leaving ten deep gashes. Satele kicked Telir and cut off his right arm. Telir's lightsaber fell to the ground. He pulled a chunk of rock out of the Temple and threw it at Satele, who elegantly jumped over it. Then he pulled down a ship and crashed it down on top of Satele. She took it from him and threw it back. Telir jumped out of the way but was too late. The ship crashed down onto his chest. Satele threw herself at Telir. The final blow was delivered and Telir's limp lifeless body sat under the ship symbolizing the defeat of the Empire on Tython.


	2. Strength

_Chapter 2_

_Strength_

Altiri sat in the bowels of the Tomb of Tulak Hord, the tomb of the greatest Sith master in history. Altiri was Sith like his master, Telir. His red skin and dark red hair went well with his bright yellow eyes. He was well built, but small. He often wore a black pair of robes with the hood pulled over his hair. Altiri also had a strong connection to the Force. A connection stronger than that of the notorious Emperor of the Sith Empire, Darth Malgus. Altiri was the strongest in the whole of the Sith Empire.

Right now he was meditating. He was turning his grieving over his master, into fear of the Jedi. His fear of the Jedi into anger, and his anger into power. Lord Telir was defeated by Master Satele Shan. Altiri knew he would be the next one to get assigned this urgent mission. Satele Shan was responsible for the murder of his master. She would suffer.

Lord Zash walked into the chamber. Lord Zash had bright blonde hair and wore red and black robes. Her hair was cut short and she was quite beautiful. She had tan skin and blue eyes. Lord Zash was ruthless and very interested in the lost artifacts of Tulak Hord. Altiri was her new padawan and as such was probably to be sent on life-threatening missions to recover precious artifacts.

"The Emperor has informed me that he would like you to complete your brother's mission." Lord Zash quietly said.

"His life will be avenged, my Lord."

Lord Zash pulled a lightsaber out of her cloak and laid it in front of Altiri. Then she turned around and walked away, blasting away K'lor'slugs as she went.

Altiri picked up his lightsaber and stood up. He activated his lightsaber and stared in anxiety at the glowing green blade.

_This is going to be fun,_ Altiri thought to himself, _I will go undercover as a Jedi._

Master Satele Shan paced the Jedi Council Chamber. Master Orgus Din sat at the large oval table looking worriedly at her, while Master Kiwiiks leaned against a wall trying to ignore them.

"They're getting stronger," Master Din Uttered, his voice shaking, "The next one they send will surely be the death of us."

"They will never be stronger than the Jedi Order." Master Shan replied with dignity.

"Really, well they're getting awfully close. The last one killed Katir in 30 seconds flat. No Knight we have could even beat Katir at all."

"We'll have to leave more than one, then, don't we."

"Then they would send ten-thousand more. Haven't you noticed that?"

A small, thin Jedi hurried into the room.

"Master Shan, Master Din. We've found a thirteen year-old boy. He says he was once part of the Sith Empire and has changed. He wants to be trained and says he was born on Balmorra."

"Should we train him in the way of the Jedi?" Master Shan pondered.

Master Din looked confused, but finally said, "Bring him in."

A tall slender man walked in the room. He had red skin with dark red hair, and he wore a white and blue robe with the hood pulled over his hair. He rose his head and spoke quietly.

"I was meditating on Korriban. My former Master walked into the room and tried to kill me," The mysterious Sith smiled, but no one saw, "I manage to get away but was pursued by them. The only safe place I could think of was here."

Satele Shan looked compassionately at the hooded figure. She could sense the change in him. Compassion surged through her veins.

"You will be trained as a Jedi. You will learn our ways and live them." Satele said.

She glanced around the room, waiting for a nod of approval from Master Kiwiiks and Master Din. It didn't come.

"I will be your Master. Training will begin now."

Satele could feel the surprise in the room. Kiwiiks and Din both were shocked. The peculiar newly found padawan walked out of the room, followed closely by his newly found Master.

The training area was a large area right out front of the Jedi Temple. The scars of battle still show, like blemishes scouring the otherwise beautiful landscape of Tython. There were small concrete circles with portal devices scattered about them. Altiri sat in one circle meditating in the ways of the force. Satele stood over him watching with true intent.

"You are done now. Ready your lightsaber."

Altiri pulled his lightsaber out of its holster, activating it so it dug into the hard concrete floor. Three armored droids standing about ten feet tall, holding large sabers, appeared in front of him. Altiri gathered his strength. The droids ran up to him. Altiri ducked under a large swing sliding on his back and cutting out the legs of one droid. He quickly got back onto his feet, swinging his lightsaber under his armpit slicing the head of the droid off. Altiri did a flip cutting one head in half and using a force push to shove the final droid six feet into the ground. Satele was wide-eyed at the display of sheer skill.

"You leveled those droids in three seconds flat. The shortest I've ever seen is ten seconds. You are no doubt the strongest padawan I've ever seen."


	3. Mission

_Chapter 3_

_Mission_

After Altiri's first training he was immediately deemed ready for the final test of a Jedi's power. He was to go to the forge and create his lightsaber. The area is infested with Flesh Raiders, a local race of primitive people, armed to the teeth with Sith supplied weapons. The noise created by the forging of a lightsaber wakes every Flesh Raider and calls them to the forge, a natural unknown death-trap. Any Jedi to venture there untrained is suicidal.

Altiri wandered into the clearing at the top of the beautiful mountain that housed the forge. It is a large clearing covered in lush green grass with sparse tree sprouts popping up in small clumps. In the middle of the green space is a worn down set of stairs leading up to a large concrete ruin with a large table in the center. The ruin manages to just barely stand straight using a very fragile, ancient concrete foundation. The whole area is scattered with bodies of those who tried and failed.

Altiri lingered in the opening of the space, wondering if it was a necessary risk, or just suicide. Slowly, he walked onto the flight of stairs, listening closely to the Force. There was a disturbance. Altiri quickly jumped up the whole flight of stairs as they crumbled to the floor, Altiri heard every Flesh Raider within ten miles roar their deafening war cry. He heard their thunderous footsteps as they charged to the forge. He could tell that his time was limited.

Altiri turned to the large stone table. On the table was all of the parts of a lightsaber scattered around. He knelt before the table summoning the Force to him. the parts slowly lifted themselves into the air and assembled themselves, fitting perfectly together, into the lightsaber Altiri was instructed to make. He stood up and glared at the new lightsaber. He drew the green crystal out of his pocket. With intensive care he placed the crystal, gingerly, into the barrel of the lightsaber.

As he looked out at the green space he saw thousands of Flesh Raiders standing around the precious ruins, roaring and pounding their feet. The Force ran through his veins.

Altiri leaped into the air, then used the Force to pound the ground sending a hundred Flesh Raiders flying into the air. He then ran forward and slid on his back, cutting the legs of hundreds of Flesh Raiders out from under them. He looked up. Despite his efforts, there were thousands more Flesh Raiders charging straight at him. He used Force speed and charged into the middle of them plowing most of them into the air where they fell to the floor dead or disorientated. He thrust his arm forward, and pushed many more Flesh Raiders off of the cliffside. Knowing that fighting much longer would lead to his untimely death, Altiri flipped over the cliff, landing with a soft thump on the lower trail to the temple.

Altiri returned from his final trial, triumphantly striding into the Jedi Temple, blood staining his white robe. He ecstatically bounded into the Jedi Council room. He saw the admiration in the eyes of his masters. Satele Shan stood up and stepped toward him.

She proudly said, "Congratulations. The Council wants to let you know that you have now earned the title of Jedi Knight."

"Thankyou, I am honored to have your admiration and trust."

"We are going to go to my office for your final lesson."

Altiri followed Satele down a hallway, around a corner, and through a doorway that led to a beautiful room painted yellow with a red sofa against one wall and a desk on another.

Satele walked into the office and Altiri shut the door behind him and locked it. Satele walked behind her desk and sat down looking at Altiri with impressment. Altiri walked up to the front of the desk. Satele sensed he had a dark secret about to be revealed.

"Altiri," she said, worriedly, "Why is it I sense a...a darkness about you."

Altiri looked at the floor, silent. Slowly, he looked up at her and, pulled out his two lightsabers. He activated them, one green, one blue. "Master Shan, I was ordered to put an end to your life."

Altiri put lightsabers in an execution position around her neck. He pulled the lightsabers together, but was blocked by two other lightsabers. Satele pushed the desk into Altiri pinning him to the wall. She jumped on him about to drive her saber into his throat. He threw her back through the opposite wall.

Young padawans ran away at the sight of the most powerful Jedi known fighting their master. Though Altiri knew that, ultimately, he was Sith, he felt wrong. Altiri flew out of the side of the broken wall and swung his lightsabers in a flurry of blue and green intricate designs. He did a flip and kicked Satele three feet into the air, proceeding to blast her ten more feet. She slammed onto the ground, coughing, and wheezing.

"Altiri-" she coughed, and sent blood flying from her lip, "You know you don't have to do this. Please, turn away from the dark side."

"You know that I can't."

"Then I am sorry."

Master Shan sent Altiri flying into the side of the building. She then jumped on him and ran up the wall scraping him against the bricks and wood making up the side of the building. She yanked him up and blasted him into the roof. Then Altiri, struggling to get up, jumped up and clashed sabers. He kicked her down onto the roof and plunged down his lightsaber. Satele rolled out of the way and got behind Altiri. She raised her lightsaber to deliver the final blow, but stopped suddenly, a sharp pain in her chest. She fell to the ground, cold and lifeless.

Altiri pulled his lightsaber out of her, and deactivated it. He fell back on the roof, resting his eyes. Without thinking he said to himself:

"Have I helped the galaxy, or destroyed it."

Altiri immediately shoved the thought out of his mind, and tried to think of himself as the victor. He tried to think of the rewards, and praise he would get. But, he could not get the thought out of his head. As, he snuck his way aboard a shuttle he found himself thinking: _Where do my allegiances really lie?_


End file.
